The Never Ending Love
by LostAngel217
Summary: Yuki invites Tohru to stay at his apartment for one night.But in that one night they do something neither one of them will regret,and they are finally together.
1. The Night Of Love

**NOTE:I do not own Fruits Basket! Though,I wish I I wish I did. If I did own it,then I would be a real talented what shame.I do not own such a wonderful Manga or Anime.I just adore Yuki,Kyo,Tohru,Shigure...and the rest of the Basket is the best Shojo ever made!Who ever didn't find this cute and wonderful Manga to be intertaning...I won't understand probaly.I made this story a bit of Yuki's real girlfriend(forgot name)and Tohru being with Kyo...I made it with Yuki and takes place a little after Manga chapter 136. Anyways,please read,and enjoy this OneShot!**

**The Night Of Love**

* * *

It had been an ordanary day for the young respectful Tohru. She was happy for everyone in the Sohma family, the curse was finally lifted after so many years. Everyone was so happy. The Sohma's would be able to hug the opposite sex if they wanted could finally love; without Akito, being who she used to be. Akito had finally made peace with everyone, that including dear Tohru. No one really understood the powers the Honda girl had. She was amazing...though she,herself didn't understand what they meant when they said that.

It was late,and she didn't relize she was dreaming when she bumped into someone."Oh! I'm so sorry.I-I wasn't paying attention..."

"Tohru? What are doing out at a time like this?" She knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted her for such a long time."Tohru?"

"Yuki! I'm sorry,I was just thinking. I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" She started blushing.

"That's alright. But you do know that it's late out?"

She tried to make out the words she needed to say. She was still sad about what Yuki had told her not to long ago. "I-I...My apartment isn't to far from here. I can make it. Don't worry about me."

The used to be rat gave her a small smile. "Don't be silly. C'mon, my apartment is just five minutes this way. You can stay the night."

"Oh, I couldn't! I would be a burden to you!"

He grabbed her hand and led her away from her spot she was standing in." You would be no burden. You weren't a burden when you were living with Shigure, me and Kyo. Now were you?"

"I...guess not. But you have school tomarrow!"

"I take afternoon classes. So don't worry about it."

Tohru wouldn't be able to get herself out of this one. Yuki had her in his hands now. She had no choice but to follow him. And besides, it was really late, and perverts would be out at this time she shivered at the thought. Just like Shigure had told her a long time ago.

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home..." Yuki allowed Tohru to take a step in his apartment." It's nothing special, but it keeps roof over my head."

"It has a cozy feeling to it. I like it Yuki." Tohru put her purse on the floor.

"Come, I'll show you to you'r room." He led her up the stairs. They turned to the left when the reached the top."To you're right is the room you'll be staying in. The the far left is my room. The restroom and bathroom is right across you're room. Here, I'll show you." He took her hand in his and took her to her room, but he turned the other right and showed her a small door." This is the restroom and bathroom."

" Thank you so much Yuki, for letting me stay here for the night. I really appriciate this."

" Well, it's the least I can do for you. You did help us in our time need. Back at our old house."

Tohru was in her room brushing her wet hair. She had really needed a warm shower. She wasn't tired at the momment. She was to busy thinking. She had her thoughts on the day the curse was lifted. Yuki, had told her, he had only thought of her as a motherly figure. But today was strange. He kept grabbing her hand, and she kept blushing. She did admit to herself that she had a liking to her friend. And she had considered him a 'prince' as other's had put it. But what about now? Did she think that he was still a 'prince?' She shook her head. No, not anymore. He was a good friend, but she did wish they were more than just friends. She had always wanted to be more than just friends...but she didn't really care about it at times, just as long as Yuki was happy...she was happy.

She got up and made her way toward Yuki's room. She knew that he was still up. She could see a light coming from underneath the door. A lamp she suspected.

"Yuki?"

She heard movemen't from his bed,and the door opened in front of her." What is it Tohru? Are you feeling alright?" She put her head down. She didn't know why she went to his room in the first place. It was a stupid thing. " Would you like to come in?" She hadn't noticed before,but Yuki had no shirt on, and he had a well toned chest. He wore black pants, and that was about it. She had begun blushing. "Tohru?"

" I'm sorry Yuki, I couldn't sleep." She put her hand in her face. She wasn't going to cry, she was embarassed for coming to his room." I'll go back to my room..."

He grabbed her wrist." Come in. We can talk if you want?" She nodded and followed.

They were both laying on his bed. Untill Yuki broke the silence."Tohru. Please forgive me." The next thing the Honda girl knew was Yuki kissing her. She was a little shocked at his reactions. He pulled away." I'm sorry." But when he looked at Tohru she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Yuki..." She breathed out.

"Tohru, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. But he truth is...I love you..." He said when he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"You…are?" Tohru said.

Yuki nodded his head. "Yes…" He kissed her once more. The grey haired teen brushed his tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance. Tohru didn't know what to do but she gasped when she felt him rub her thigh, doing this gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Both brushed their tongues against one another, each dueling for dominance. Yuki got on top of her. They both kissed for a few more minutes until they both broke the kiss.

The ex-rat brushed his lips on the girls neck, and then he started kissing her collarbone. He smirked when he heard a small moan escape from her lips. He claimed her lips once more, and trembled a little when he felt hands brush over his chest and then towards his stomach. Her hands brushed against his smooth stomach as she took in evething she was feeling. He took she had an easy time touching his body without a shirt.

He began to stroke her thigh and smiled as she gave a small, sweet moan into his ear. Letting the hand wander, he eventually pushed her shirt up a little so that her stomach could be shown to him. His fingers brushed her silk stomach. He kissed her deeply, groaning a little when his bare stomach touches her bare stomach. Tohru moved her hands away from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she started playing with his grey hair. He began to kiss her neck again. He sucked a little, delighted at the gasp Tohru made. He stopped he looked into her eyes. "Tohru, you are so cute." Yuki smiled down at her causing her blush. The ex-rat slipped his hand inside the young girls shirt once more as he squeezed her breast. She moaned slightly louder than before.

Yuki got on top of Tohru groping her and kissing her. He continued groping as he slipped his hand inside the bra and ran his hand on her left breast and his other hand along her body and to her other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Tohru could barely move her body; Yuki ministrations left her breathless and made her a mass of throbbing passion. The grey haired teen slipped her shirt over her head and then made his way back down towards her lips kissing her with passion.

His other hand roamed all over her body until it reached her upper thigh and then towards the waistband of her skirt pulling them off with one hand along with her panties. Tohru gasped at his actions, she had felt him smile while he was kissing her. She was in nothing but a bra now. Their tongues fought for dominance, hands roamed over bare flesh. Tohru hands made their way down Yukis bare chest to the waistband of his pants. Yuki eyed her.

"I think I like where this is going_" _Yuki smiled as he pulled off his pants and boxers as they slid down his legs, leaving his well-toned body completely naked. She ran her hands back up to his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He slowly ran a hand along her body and stopped at her throbbing womanhood. He sensually rubbed her there, running his fingers along her opening. She moaned loudly, arching into him. He continued the motion eliciting more throaty moans. Her breathing was getting heavy.

"Y-Y-Yuki…" She could barely speak. She never felt anything like this before. He looked at her and smiled. He took his hand away from her as he looked at her with pure desire as he leaned towards her ear.

"Will you allow me to have you...my dear Tohru?" Yuki whispered. Tohru blushed when she felt something hard brush her between her legs. She quickly looked away, her face a bright red. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. She couldn't even think at the moment as she looked up at Yuki's face. "If you don't want to do this I can understand" Yuki said in a whisper. She too wanted him more than anything right now, but the question was she ready. The brown haired girl nodded her head. "Is that a yes?" He asked. Tohru nodded her head once more.

Yuki placed his lips on hers again and positioned himself at her entrance. He gently entered her. He temporarily broke the kiss. "This might hurt…but I know it will pass" Tohru nodded. As soon as he entered her,she let out a lound scream, he broke through her virginity. He could feel her tense under him in pain. He kissed her softly, trying to help null the pain. When she began kissing him back, he took it as a sign the pain had passed. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. She moaned in pure pleasure, arching up to meet him. He began to thrust into, building up speed and thrusting harder with every one, she met each of his thrusts. He could feel his climax building up. When her walls constricted around him, he lost it and let out a long moaning sound of pleasure.

"Yuki!" She screamed out his name in pleasure. Yuki smiled at the sound of his name being called that way and plus the way it sounded with the suffix being added. He moved faster and faster in amazing speed, until he couldn't hold any longer. He was going to explode anytime soon now. He pulled out of her just right before his seeds could enter his lover. Yuki collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. When he finally gathered up enough energy, he pulled himself out of her and rolled off of her. Tohru wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"My dear Tohru, I-I love you so much." Yuki panted still breathing hard from they're activity.

Tohru looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too…Yuki" As she felt her eyes get heavy.

She would always remeber this wonderful night she shared with her found lover. Everything went so right. Yuki didn't turn into the rat, for the cures was truly gone forever. Arms wrapped around her small waist. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of events that happened to her when she was younger. Meeting Uo and Hana. Watching her mother die on the hospital bed with her crying beside her. The day her mothers funeral happened. Meeting Yuki at the small little house in the middle of the woods. How she slept in tent to not be a burden with her friends when her grandfather was doing remodeling. The day she moved in with Yuki and his cousin in the little house. How she met Kyo, for the first time. Everything past by her, and those memories from her past were always with her. She didn't want to forget them. Even if they were bad. It was good to remember the good and the bad memories. It helped remind her that she should always keep going and never stop. She did it for her mom and for herself. She had finally become the women her mother had hoped for her to become. Now, she was asleep in the arms of her dear Yuki, the boy she had come to liking. He was now more than just a friend. And she knew he felt the same way. The pictures kept going on in her head from the past to the last part, where she made love with the man that she loved. And that's where her story finally came to a stop.

**Well, how did that work out? Was it good or bad? Please tell me, I really want to know. And can you please go and see my other stories? I want you to look at 'Kunoichi Positive' if you all don't mind. I would really like that. I think I'll do another Fruits Basket, but that's a maybe. I think I will. Well, thank you all very much. I worked hard on this.**


	2. The Reunion

**NOTE: I do not own Fruits Basket! Though I do love the stories! lol. Please see my new added chapter of my story. I worked really hard on, just for you all. I don't know how many chapies I'm going to be doing for this story...but I hope they will continue to go on for a while. Well, you know what. I'll stop with the wrighting...and get on with my story. But please read my notes. Just incase something comes up.**

**A Happy Reunion**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early morning, and the young Honda girl had awoken next to her beloved lover. She slowly slid out of his bed, so not to wake him. She thought it would be a good idea to make him a delicious breakfreast before she headed home. She gazed at his sleeping form. She couldn't help but smile at him. A cool breeze hit Tohru,and remembered she had nothing on. She quickly got her clothes from the floor and went strait down to the kicthen.

"What should I make for,Yuki?" Tohru went through his cabnets and found some pancake mix." I'll make,Yuki some pancakes,along with sunny side eggs!"

She felt arms wrap around her waist." Good morning,Tohru. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh,Yuki! Yes, I slept well. How about you?"

"I slept very well, thank you." He put his chin on her shoulder." Can you give me you'r apartment adress, so I can bring you clothes?"

She nodded and went to her purse that was on the floor. Writing down the adress and giving him the key, Yuki gave her a smile and walked out the door to her apartment. He wouldn't be gone long. And breakfast should be ready before he did get back.

Everything was set on the table. Tohru sat on the soft custions when she heard the door open." Wow, I can smell wonderful food in here. I wouldn never had suspected this to be my house..."

"Yuki, come sit. Breakfast is ready." Yuki set a bag containing clothes on the floor and sat next to women he loved." Did you find the apartment?"

"Yes, I did."

After they had breakfast Yuki took the chance to take a shower. He asked Tohru if she wanted to go first, but he girl woudn't hear of it. She insisted that he go and she would go after him.

Yuki came down stairs fully dressed and looking greatly handsome than ever. Tohru had just finished with the dishes when Yuki stood next to her. " Why don't you go on up to the shower, and I'll finish here."

"Are you sure?" Yuki nodded, and pushed Tohru toward the stairs.

Minues passed and Tohru came down wearing a nice yellow dress, like the blue one she used to where when she would go to the secret base with Yuki in the old days. She had her long brown hair loose, not liking to pick it up at times.

"I have an idea. How would you like to go to the Sohma's today?" He noticed her smile grow bigger than it was before. He just adored the way she brighten up with any small thing.

" I would love to go! But don't you have work today?"

"I do,but I think the family would like to see you again?"

"OK."

--------

Yuki and Tohru walked up to the Sohma property. She had forgotten what it looked like. For such a long time she had wanted to see everyone again. But she hardly had the courage to do so. She rarely saw anyone for that matter. Only Yuki, Kyo, and Mommigii she would see. Yuki took her hand and led her inside. It was a big place, a little village she used to call it.

_I forgot how big it was from inside. I wonder if anyone from the Sohma's are here?_ Tohru thought to herself._ I'll be so happy to see everyone again. Just to see how everything's been._ She closed her eyes and smiled.

Yuki stopped at one of the doors. Tohru understood where they were now. It was Akito's spot they were on. And Yuki had this urge to run away. She hated the way he felt, she only wished she could understand the tourment he must have felt those years ago when he was young.

Tohru placed her right hand on Yuki's left cheek and brought his face to look at her." We'll go in together. Akito wont' do anything to you. Everything finally worked out. Her and Shigure are together again. And the curse is lifted. Don't be afraid." He sighed.

" As long as you feel Ok going in, then I'll be Ok going in."

"SHIGURE!" The couple jumped at the shout. It sounded like a female. "SHIGURE!"

" Now, now Akito, don't be mad. I didn't mean to. I thought you would like that?"

"What has that dog done now?"

The door flung open and an old face appeared in front of the Tohru." Tohru! How good to see you. How have you been?" A bang was heard, and Shigure moved to the side. And Yuki, with his quick reflexes grabbed Tohru to his other side to protect her from a vase.

"Stupid dog, what did you do to make, Aktio mad at you?"

" I simply touched her wonderful womenhood during our important conversation,and she snapped at me."

Yuki snarwled at the thought and closed his eyes." You pervert."

"But what bring our flower and our ex-rat for a visit?"

"I wanted to leave Tohru, here so she wouldn't be alone at her apartment today while I'm at work."

Shigure smiled," what a splended idea! We can catch up on old times, and I believe Akito was talking about you?"

Tohur's eyes lit up."Really? I've been wanting to talk to her for a while now. I really do miss everyone in the house. I have my day off today."

"Wonderful! Hold on, I'll go get Akito right away." And with that said, Shigure ran back inside.

Yuki faced Tohru. He leaned close to her face and smiled." I have to get going. I won't be long." He kissed her and waved good bye.

"Yuki, Tohru-" Shigure paused."Where did Yuki go?"

"Oh. He had to go to school. He'll be back later."

Shigure shook his head." Leaving a beautiful flower to herself. Well, come on then, Akito is waiting for you inside. She has tea being made."

Shigure led his young friend in the cozy home. She had forgotten how lovely it was." Miss.Honda, I missed you." She reconigzed the voice. She looked toward the door of one of the intrences. Akito was standing thier,smiling." It has been a while miss.Honda..."

"Akito! Wow,you look very different. You'r hair...you let it grow even more."

"I see you noticed. Please,sit?" Akito had three cusions on the floor. The three sat." Tell me, how have you been?"

"I...well, I've been very good. Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

Akito smiled." I've been doing well. A little tired now and then. But at least I am alive."

Tohru put her hand together." I'm so glad to here that!"

The tea was ready and Akito handed her cup." I have yet to thank you for never giving up on me..."

The young Tohru with her big brown eyes gazed at Akito." You shouldn't say that. It was my thing to stay with you no matter what. Even if you didn't like me at first...I had a thought that we would become friends very soon. And we did." Tohru gave a sigh." And I should be thanking you for helping me when I fell down the cliff that gave way."

It had been a while since anyone mentioned that horrofic night. It was something they thought they would never forget. That night it happend so quickly. It happened, and no one thought it would be possible for Tohru to survive.

"I know what you mean. I had always been lonely and afraid of change. The reason why I clung so desperately to the bonds that existed between me and the Juunishi was because I feared that, without them, I would be all alone, and my existence meaningless, just as my mother had always claimed. And all this revelation occurred after both Momiji's and Hiro's curse broke. The bonds falling apart, I --- after having wrongfully stabbed Kureno in the back --- ran away from the Sohma estate, wondering if everything really was all my fault, and why my world;the curse and the bonds were collapsing around me so suddenly. Desperate and looking for someone to blame, I suddenly realized that the Juunishi had slowly but surely leaving me ever since you,Tohru, had appeared in our lives. I then walked by myself all the way to Shigure's home, finding you alone outside. I commented that you must be happy, because you had "won" over me, and had, in the process, destroyed the only life I'd known. I remember that I then threatened you with a knife; but you, realizing how both you and I had been trying to hold onto an "unchanging" reality; me clinging to the eternal bonds of the Zodiac; and you wanting you'r mother to always be first in you'r heart, told me that you understood how scary it is to be alone, and instead offered you'r hand in friendship. And before I could accept, the unstable cliff ground collapsed and you fell, while I screamed for help." Akito put a hand on her forehead and gazed down on the floor.

"Akito! I know you take the blame for my fall. But it wasn't you that made me fall. I was stading on the cliff in the first place, and I fell because of that. It wasn't you;r fault. It had been just like what, Shigure told me. The cliff was always unstabled. And I had forgotten about it. But, I was also very happy when you came at you'r own free will to the hospital when I was allowed for visitotors. And I was much happier when you accepted my hand in friendship once more. And...you did change. You became someone wonderful for all the Sohma's and me. And I'm very glad to have met you." Tohru could feel her eyes getting red and puffy. She felt herself wanting to cry. But she didn't understand why.

"Now, this is what I call a happy, wonderful friendship!" Said Shigure, smiling at the two ladies in the room.

-------

Back at the apartment, Tohru excidetly told Yuki the fun she had talking with Akito and Shigure. It had truly been a long time since she had seen them, and it made her very happy to once again see the people she loved the most.

Yuki gave a smile at his flower." I'm very happy that you had a nice time." Tohru was infront of the ex-rat and her eyes sparkled. He couldn't help but snake his arms around her tiny waist and draw her closer to him than she was before. " I wanted to ask you something..."

" And what is that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"

Tohru pulled away from Yuki." Do you really mean it? Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

Tohru walked closer to him and kissed his soft lips. Yuki took that as a sign of a 'yes'

"Tohru, can we have some fun tonight?"

Tohru started blushing. She knew what he meant. They did do it last night. And she wondered if they should do it agian tonight also. But for her love with Yuki, she didn't care. She nodded her pretty head, and they were soon in Yuki's room kissing passionitly. Yuki was laying on top of her, kissing her cheek and making his way down to her collarbone where the sensitive skin was. He nipped her neck and left his mark. She moaned at his kisses and touches. He unbuttoned her dress and worked her stomach. She arched her body up when he would a senstive spot on her. Tohru fumbled with his tie and his shirt. She was able to get them off and throw them to the floor where her dress was lying. She massaged his stomach with her smooth and gentle touches. It was magic to the handsome 'prince'. Yuki kissed her stomach and removed her panties. He released her breast from her bra and began working with them. He worked on the right; licking and nibbling. Yuki, carrased her left breast. And with each touch and kiss he made to her breast she would moan. Tohru played with his silk grey hair. She would bring him for kisses. Yuki bit her bottom lip for entrance, and Tohru happily let him in. Their tounges fought for dominance. Tohru moved her hand from Yuki's hair to his stomach and then to his pants. She unbukled his pants and brought them down. For only a split second, Yuki took his pants off and quickly went back to Tohrus mouth.

"Y-Yuki..." Tohru moaned out.

" Just a little more teasing." Yuki responded. He loved teasing her like this. It made her hot.

Yuki went down to her core and looked at his beloved Tohru's eyes. He smirked and liked her core. Tohru bucked,and sent a moan out. He started licking her, putting his tounge in and out of her. She arched up and moand even louder than she did before. She was wet, and he liked it. Tohru grabbed the sheets for support. Yuki picked his head up and moved to her mouth were he kissed her. Tohru to the atvantage and worked his manhood with her hands. Yuki moaned at the feeling she was giving him. She kept kissing him and touching. Yuki pulled away from her. His moans getting louder with the tension he had inside. She was teasing him, and he didn't like it. He wanted her now. Even if Yuki was above Tohru, she could still work him. She kissed his neck and worked her way to his well buitl stomach. She massaged his stomach and messed with his nipple. Yuki gave out moans. He couldn't take it anymore. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pinned them over her head. He gave her a lustful look and placed himself inside her entrance. She gave a nodd for him to go. He pumped her slow at first, hearing her soft moan. Tohru made sure to find the rythem he was going at, and began to pump herself in to him. Yuki arched his head up and moaned out Tohru's name. He went faster. And with each pump, Tohru screamed in the pleasure he was giving her. Unable to contain his loud moan, Yuki let it out. Faster he went, making sure not to go to fast for Tohru's sake. But to her it didn't matter. Ready to hit both their climax, Yuki gave one final push and pulled out of Tohru, to keep his seed from intering her once more. He fell on top of her and kissed her lips.

"T-Tohru..."

" I love...you...Y-Yuki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, my second chapter is done. I really had fun doing this one. And the next one, I think I have it planned out. If you have any ideas about the next chapter or any ideas for the furture chapter...let me know, and I'll work it out. Thank you for reading and please review for this one. I would be very happy if you did.**


	3. A Date Along Side The Moon

**NOTE: I do not own Furuba! And I can't come up with some things. I have chapters for this story, but it for later on. And I'm going to need some ideas for now. But I think I can work it out with my brain. If any of you can help, that would be great! I could really use them. If you give me ur idea's I can work them out and make a chapter out of them. OOOH, don't you just adore little Momiji? He's so funny! Well, enought of this, let's get started with this next chapter that I'm going to presnt to you all! Please Review, and I love you guys. Even if I don't know you.**

**A Date Along Side The Moon.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a boring day for Tohru. It was going by to slow. They offered Tohru a job at a local flower shop. It payed better money than her last job. She would still be picking up trash if it wasn't for that offer. She got a joy working at the shop. The different scents that where brought in by the flowers, made her smile even more. At the shop only four workes were present. A boy named Takashi, who had blonde hair and soft honey eyes. A young girl who had long black wavy hair that went to her shoulders and who had dark black eyes that were so pretty, another young boy with short brown hair with brown eyes. And Tohru, herself. The job at least payed sixty an hour, and it was far better than the last.

"Tohru, can you put these new roses on display and throw out the withered ones?" Said Kana, the girl that was at least a year younger than she was.

Tohru nodded her head and did as she was told. She was still getting used to the new atmosphere around her. She felt out of place for some reason. But she knew that all she had to do was be her self. That's what her mom always told her. And she was going to follow that advice.

"Hey, Tohru, wanna hang out during our lunch break?"

The young Honda girl had a small blush on her face." I-I can't. I'm busy. I gotta head home to take care of lunch for my boy friend. Sorry, Noru..."

The blonde moved his bangs away from his face to get a better view of the young female in front of him. " So, you have a boy friend? Well, he sure is lucky to have someone like you around."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure I do!"

" Noru, instead of flirting, you should be helping. Leave her alone!" Kana came up to both of them and pulled Tohru in for a hug. " You poor thing. Noru is flirting with you. Don't worry about him. Noru, get your ass to the back and help Kai." Noru left smiling at the two girls.

" ...Uo-chan..."

" What was that?"

Tohru looked at Kana. She had reminded herself of Uo." I...You reminded me of my friend Uo."

"Did I now. Where is she now?"

"She's with her boy friend in a country side away from here."

Kana gave her smile and patted her head. " Well, while I'm here...I'll be Kana, but I can also be called Kana-chan if you like?"

Tohru smiled. She had already made a new friend." So, that means we're friends?"

"You bet. Even if I'm a year apart, I can be a good friend and protect you from Noru."

Tohru gave her new found friend a hug. " But now we have to get back to work. The keeper is going to be made if we slack off." With that said the two girls got back to work.

Trying to sort everything out, helping coustouemers with the right flower's, making sure that no dead flower was in sight was a little hard. But in a matter of hours, it became easy enought to do without that much help. And soon enough, lunch break had arrived.

"Ok, let's sign out and close the shop. Remeber, only an hour of lunch, so make it last!" Shouted the manager.

--------

Tohru was happy to be home. She was glad to be making food for Yuki. It had been a long time since she had. She was very happy indeed. Tohru looked at the clock above her. Her wonderful Yuki should be home any minute now, and his food would be served.

"Tohru, I'm home!"

A big smile appeared on the girls face." Yuki, about time you got here. I thought you would be late?"

The ex-rat came up to her and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. " Now, why would be late to come home and see you?" He looked at the food on the table. " So, you made lunch I see..."

"Yup. I get an early lunch. I do hope that your hungry?"

"I am. Let us eat." They both sat on the cushions and ate the warm food Tohru had made. The steamed up fish, was just perfect. It great with the rice. And some nice fresh salad was also made. Tohru would soon spoil Yuki if she kept all this up.

After Tohru put the plates in the sink, she came back to sit with Yuki. " Do you want anything else. I can make any thing you want."

" Not at the moment. The food you made will keep me full." Tohru smile at him. " Ummm, Tohru. I'll be coming home late this evening. I need to run some earands."

"Oh, OK."

Yuki looked at her. He grabbed the hand next to him and placed it on his chest. " You are so cute." He kissed her on the lips. Tohru blushed, but kissed him back when he pulled away. She really enjoyed this. And she knew she wasn't making her mad disapointed in her. She had found someone that she would spend her life with if nothing happened. When Tohru pulled away, Yuki whispered in her ear." Your going to be late to work..."

" WHAT!" Tohru looked at the clock in the kitchen. " I am, and it's my first day!"

" Don't worry about it. Let's get going. I need to leave also. Might as well get there early." They both got up and left.

Tohru's mind was wondering around as Yuki tried calling a cab around the corner. She was thinking about her best friends. She hadn't heard from them in a while. She never got the chance to get their address or phone numbers.

"Tohru let's go. The cab is wating for us." She snapped out of her thought and ran toward Yuki and the cab. She would see them again. She knew that she would. But it would be someday that she would.

--------

At the shop, thing's were going a bit fast, now that Tohru got the hang of everything. It was to hard at all. It just took time.

Tohru had her back turned, trying to arrange flowers for a coustermer came in. "Hey, can you help me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How may I hel-" Tohru stared in shock. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"Tohru, who came--"

Kana was interrupted by Tohru shout,"Kyo! Oh, Kyo!" Tohru went around the counter and gave the none cat a hug that she had been saving for him when she saw him again.

" Tohru! It's you?" Kyo put his arms around her small waist and gave her the hug she wanted. " I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, after such a long time!"

" I know, but now look."

The two boys came out of the back room." What's going on Kana?" Kai asked.

" I don't know. But it's cute..."

Tohru didn't let go of Kyo. And Kyo didn't care at all. The curse wasn't with him. " Tohru... I-I...I missed you so much..."

" I did to. How are you?"

" I'm doing just fine. And by the looks of you, you seem to be doing fine also. I'm glad." Kyo finaly let the girl go from his grasp. " Guess what..."

"What?"

Kyo started blushing." Kagura and I...are finaly going steady..."

"Really? Wow, I'm sooo happy for the both of you!"

" It's nothing to be excited about!" The orange head said. He noticed Tohru jump a bit. " I mean...thanks..."

" I'm sorry for asking this but... do you know where your sensei would be?"

" Yeah. He's up on the mountains. He come's down once in a while."

Tohru fumbled with her finger's." Can you...I mean. When you do see him. Tell him that I wan't to see Hana. I really miss her."

Kyo nodded." I'll be sure to give him the message. And I'll see if he know's any thing about Uo."

"Thank you Kyo! Thank you so much!" Tohru smiled at him.

" I haven't seen that look on your face for a long time."

------

Tohru had been so excited to Kyo again, after such a long time. And she was so happy to hear that him and Kargura were dating. She couldn't wait to tell Yuki. Though she thought he wouldn't be to happy to hear abou the news.

She was out of the shower. She felt dirty for some odd reason. In her room she was brushing her hair and noticed a note on her bed. It was surly from Yuki. He proably put it there before he left to work in the morning. She did sleep in his after all.

_My dear Tohru,_

_Please wear a formal gown. I am taking you on our first date. I promise that it will be special. And it's just for the two of us._

_Once you read this note, I'll probaly be making the reservations at the resturant. So please be ready before I get home._

_Love,_

_Yuki._

Tohru smiled. It was her first date with a boy. And it was with Yuki. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a blue dress. It was designed just for her style. It went up to her ankles. It sparkled in the light. The sleeves where long, the shaping toward her fingers were cut in a triangular shape. It fit her nicely, giving her the figure she had since she was young. She figured she would leave her hair down. She went into one of her bags and took out two black little ribbions. She tied one to one side and the other to the other side. She picked our her black heels. She made sure everything was Ok with her. She couldn't wait to see what Yuki had planed for them.

When Tohru made it down stairs the door bell rang. She didn't expect anyone to come around seven. She opened the door to only be met by a lovely boque of flowers. They were beautiful, the secent. Roses were so pretty.

" Are you ready for our date?" Yuki poked his head from out behind the roses.

Tohru took the flowers." OK, let me just put these in water." When she came back Yuki took her hand and led her outside.

There was a black car infront of them. The window went down and out popped a nicely dressed Shigure." Well, come on in love birds."

"Shigure, are you taking us?"

Yuki opened the car door and led Tohru in first. " He is. I told him about it. And he thought it was good idea. And Akito, allowed it."

" Oh, thank you Shigure, and please thank Akito for me!"

" I will Tohru, don't worry your pretty head. Now first stop, the restruant!"

-------

The food was very devine. On Tohru's plate she had sweet noodles. Seaseming Chicken and white rice. Yuki ordered well done fish. White rice on the side, and dumplings. And for desert, cheese pie was brought to them. They drank their wine and Yuki payed for the bill.

Outside they strolled in to a little market sight. Tohru was excited and began looking at the fine jewlry. One broach caught her attention. It was a silver butterfly with pink small dimonds outlining it. And the wings where blue, and the body of the object was also pink. She then drew her attention to two butterfly hair pins. This time the the wings of them where yellow.

"Which would you like, Tohru?"

"Oh, no. It's way to much! I couldn't..."

" I'll take those two barrets that you have their..."

Tohru grabbed his arm." Yuki!" Yuki put a finger to her lips. The man gave him the box containing the two barrets inside.

" I want to get you something." He gave her box. She did want them. But they did cost alot. And Yuki just wanted to make her happy. She took without another complaint toward the box given to her.

" Thank you Yuki, I love it." She linked her hand into his.

Yuki lead her far away from all the crowds in the market. The moon was full and up high in the sky. It gave light to a very dark place. A huge fountain was in the middle. Water was spouting from the top. And around the second ring that was from the bottom before reaching top, little sprouts of water were coming out. It was beautiful. With all the tiny water droplets, a little rainbow was formed. On the far side of the fountain was a bench. Yuki led Tohru to the fountain and gave her coin to throw in. She threw the coin in after she closed her eyes to make a wish. She watched the coin slowly float down to the bottom where other coins were left to grant wishes for others who had done the same as she did.

Yuki sat down ont he bench and pulled Tohru next to him. She started blusing. Never thought she would end up with him. When she looked at him he was an inch away from her lips. She closed her eyes and filled in that small gap waiting to be closed. She was that nervous anymore. And she was glad. She pulled away. Yuki moved a bit of her bangs away from her face. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He would never let her go. She hugged him back.

" Did you like what I did tonight?"

" Oh, I loved it. And I really liked the suit you wore for tonight." She fixed his tie a bit. " I really did love it, Yuki."

Yuki smiled at her response." I'm glad you did." He took her hand and pulled her up. Fireflies came out to dance. It was the sign that May was around the corner. Yuki took Tohru by the waist and pulled her close to his body. She put her hand on his chest and lowered her head on under his chin. They danced under the moon. Even if no music was playing. The night creatures created the music for them. The moon was their spotlight. No one or nothing would be able to ruin this moment they were sharing together. It was the perfect date. The wind blew a cool breeze, and brought down a pink flower. It was a Cheery Blossom tree. Yuki caught it, and placed it in his partners hair.

" Now you'll smell like the sweet flower you have always been. But right now, you are my princess, and I am your prince." Tohru nodded to him. She closed her eyes, and smelled the sweet scent around her and Yuki. The fireflies went around them, creating little lights. The night music didn't stop, and the moon kept shining. This was the night they wouldn't ever forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My head was a bit slow on this one. I'm really sorry if it wasn't that good. Pleas, I'm sorry. I promise to do better on the next story! I won't let any of you down. Oh, please review and check out my other story from Fruits Basket. And reveiw in that one if you can, please? Well, untill the next chapter! And sorry for such a late udate!**


	4. The Boar And The Cat

**NOTE: I do not own Fruits Basket! And I wish I did! Well, it took me a while to do this story. I had to think,but my head was hurting. And I was trying to think properly before school starts. Which it does in about two weeks! I'm a little scared,but happy. I haven't come up with a new chapter yet, so if you can all help me,that would be great.But, this chapter wasn't as long. I'm really sorry.**

**The Night Of Love**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tohru woke up in Yuki's bed happily. Last night was an amazing night she spent out with Yuki. She wished it could have lasted longer. She gave a long stretch and got off the bed. She looked at Yuki and smiled. He was never a morning person. She walked down stairs toward the kitchen to make something to eat.

_Mom, I really do love him. I never really felt so strongly for someone like him. Yuki, is truly amazing, and I think you would get along fine with him. I hope your happy that I found someone like him._

Tohru stired the stew. The aroma spread around the small apartment. Yuki could smell the food up to his room. He groaned rubbing his sleepy eyes. He didn't understand how people could wake up in the morning. His stomach growled as he changed. He knew Tohru was up, making something for the both of them to eat. He didn't have school,but he wasn't sure if Tohru had work. Yuki would ask her when he went down stairs.

"I need to go shopping today. The stewed Leaks and the rice balls won't be with us long."

"If your going shopping, can I come along with you?" Tohru gave smile. " Good morning, Tohru..."

Tohru giggled." Good morning to you, too." Yuki gave her a confused look. " Yuki, your hair is still a mess. You still can't wake up, can you?"

"I guess I can't." He couldn't help but smile at well. " Stewed Leaks and rice balls?"

"Yes! I felt like having something like this. But if you want, I can make you something different?"

"No, this is just fine."

The both set the table and sat down next to each other talking. Yuki asked if she had work during the weekend. Tohru shook her head. She had the day off, she would be able to spend the day with Yuki. And maybe she could go see the other Sohmas also, if she had the chance.

"How is it, Yuki?"

"It's very good. I love your cooking."

Tohru smiled big."Thank you for saying that. I enjoy the cooking that I do."

"Oh.Since you don't have work today, and I don't have classes,what would like to do?"

Tohru took the moment to think about it."Well, if you don't mind,I was hoping that after we go shopping we can go to the, Sohmas..."

"That sounds nice. We can go."

"Good!" She knew she was forgetting to tell Yuki something,but she didn't know what it was. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

--------

Her and Yuki were like any couple around the streets. They would laugh and talk. Yuki wasn't even shy to get a hold of her hand and hold it in his. Tohru liked it. She felt very special. They didn't by to much food. They would at least by some that would last week, then by some more later on. Tohru pointed out many ingrdients she could use for cooking.At the end of their shopping they both had two bags each. Might as well by food that would last them a month instead of a week.

"Do you want to drop off the food at home,then head on over to the Sohmas?"Tohru nodded her head.

They put everything away where it all belonged. Tohru headed up stairs to change in her spring dress. It would be May in about two more weeks,then spring would fully be in bloom.Yuki waited for her down stairs.

They walked down the streets toward the main house.Many people where out. And two certain people caught their attention.The girl was pulling the boy's sleeves.Tohru tugged on Yuki's sleeve.She knew exactly who they were.A smile spread across her face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yuki asked.

"Yup,that's them..." Tohru pulled Yuki behind her as they walked up to the boy and girl." Kyo, Kagura!"

The couple turned around. Kagura jumped in excitment.She ran and hugged Tohru tight. Tohru returned the tight hug.It had been such a long time since she got to see Kagura.

"Tohru,I've missed you so much!" Kagura twirled her in her arms.

Once ex-boar put her back on the ground,Tohru was able to speak."I really missed you too.It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been really good! Right,Kyo?"

Kyo nodded.He looked at Yuki.The two boys seemed to be playing a staring contest.It wouldn't be a mystery anymore if they would only have a natural conversation with each other.

Kyo broke the silence,"so,Yuki,been doing alright?"

"Yes,I have. And how about you?"

The orange head turned away."About the same..."

"Don't mind Kyo,Yuki. What brings you and Yuki out here in the streets?"Kagura linked her arm in Tohru's.

"Oh,Yuki and I were heading over the main house for a visit."

"Wow.So were the two of us! We can all go together."

The two girls smiled.But the two boys seemed to be uncomfrable.But,they had no way of getting out the trap with the two girls that would giggle every now and then.It seemed to be a long walk for the boys.

"I heard that you and Kagura were together, but I sure didn't believe it..."

"Yeah, well, it's true.For at least three months. How about you and Tohru?"

Yuki gave a small smile to his old rival."It's been at least four days."

" I see. That's nice..." Yuki noticed Kyo looking at the floor.

Tohru noticed Kyo looking a bit sad."Kagura, how has Kyo been?"

"He's been doing good. He hardly let's out his anger now. But he still is mean."

Tohru knew what she meant, and she smiled."I'm glad he's changing. But, he is still the same."

"I'm really happy that's he's giving me the chance that I always wanted since we were young."

"That's good.I'm glad the both of you are happy. I myslef am happy that Yuki, is giving me a chance..."

Kagura had a small look of confusion in her,but she smiled to hide it."Hey,at least we can both be happy together right? And we also need to catch up on old times. It's been a long time."

--------

"What a wonderful surprise to see you four standing on my door step!" The cheerful ex-dog said laughing.

Kyo was already pissed off by the stupid comments."This ain't your damn house! It's Akito's..."

"Ahhh,but I moved in here once again.So, basicly, it is my house..."

"And so that's makes you the leader of the Sohmas?"Yuki perked up his eyebrow slitghtly.

"Well,the both of you know what I mean?"

"Shigure,stop pestering them.They came for a visit.Not to hear you comment on everything." Everyone looked at Akito who sat on the floor. Shigure took his spot next to her.

Kagura spoke softly."How have you been,Akito?"

"Good. Trying to put up with Shigure, is no pain in the ass,you have to know how to handle him..."

"Then we should have asked you a long time ago..."Kyo muffled out.

"Be nice Kyo,or else..."Kagura growled." It's been at least a month since our last visit. Has anyone else stopped by to see you?"

"Recently,would have been Yuki and Tohru. No one else has come for a vist..."Replied Shigure."I feel so unloved by my dear friends..."Shigure smiled."Spoken like a true novlelist!"

"Shut up..."Kyo and Yuki said together.

Tohru put her hands togehter."I'm really glad to come and vist again. I really enjoy it."

Akito smiled."You can come whenever you like. I don't mind the company."

"Kyo,we should come more often!" Kagura said laughing.

Kyo's eyes shot opened."NO! WE DON'T NEED TO COME MORE OFTEN!"

"Awww,why are you always so MEAN!" Kagura pinned Kyo's arm to his back.And Kagura was on top of him,her eyes looking very dangerous.

Kyo struggled to get out of her grip,but it was no use. As the two fought,tea was brought in,but he intertainment did not stop.Yuki shook his head.Tohru had her worried expression. Shigure smiled,and Akito just stared.

Kagura finally stopped her fight with her boyfriend and let him up. Kyo was still a bit scared,but had calmed down after a while.

"I haven't seen Hatori,is he still here?" Tohru glanced at Akito for an answer.

"He's still here,no need to worry."Akito answered."He still helps me,but I'm doing much better."

"Oh.Do you think when he comes by,can you say I was hoping to see him?"Akito nodded.

"Shigure told me that you and Yuki are together.Is that true?"

Tohru looked at Yuki who became a bit tense.Tohru didn't know if Akito would allow them to be together.She was a little scared now.Would Akito start yelling and harm her like she did once before?

"I think is wonderful.It's nice if Yuki,had someone like you around,Tohru..."Tohru's eyes lit up once more.Akito wasn't mad at her or at Yuki.

"I hope you two aren't thinking of having sex yet?" Shigure said smiling.

Kyo snarled."You are still the sick bastard!"

Tohru and Yuki laughed uncomfrabaly.If only they knew the whole story.

"I've been meaning to ask you something,Akito?"Tohru said smiling like always.

"Go ahead,I won't bite."

"Are you and Shigure thinking of marrying?It would be nice if that was happining."

Akito gave small laughs."Not at the moment.And I highly doubt that Shigure here,is willing to settle down as well."

"Dear Akito is right.I believe it's a bit to soon to be thinking of a wedding,"Shigure said."And besides,I've been wondering how Yuki and Kyo aren't fighting anymore."

"We...worked out the conflict between us,"said Yuki.

Akito looked at both of them,"did you now.I'm glad."

Yuki looked away from her."It was about time we stopped fighting.It would be childish if we kept on..."

A sweet scent of flowers came in to the room as it went quit.Shigure put his nose to the air and 'sniffed' the scent in.

"May is coming.A good two weeks.I can't wait for spring cleaning."Shigure went back to his tea.

Tohru smiled.It would be two more weeks,but those two weeks would go by fast.

Yuki noticed Tohru in a gaze."Tohru,is everything alright?"

"What?" The brown haired girl looked at Yuki."I'm fine,I'm just thinking.Shigure,Akito...have you heard from Kureno or Kazuma?"

Akito shook her head."We haven't heard from them.It has been a while though."

All day they talked and had lunch.Kyo and Kagura went home.Yuki and Tohru were the last to leave the house.The said they would come back for another visit.They waved good-bye to Akito and Shigure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK,so it wasn't as long.But that's because I can't think at the moment! Sorry.It might take a while for me to udate as well. But it will all pay off. I just need to take time on my stories,if you don't all mind. I'm doing my best,and I need some support from you all. And I'm also getting ready for school, so I'm sure you all understand. Thank you for reading,and the reviews. You are all loved.**


	5. Memories

**NOTE: I do not own Fruits Basket! That would be so cool...if I did! I want you all to know that I took a bit of some phrases from the manga to help me out.Their is some at the bottom.I just wanted to let you all know so you don't think I wanted to make the phrases as my own.I thank the manga of Fruits Basket for allowing me to copy the words on to the story I made for you all.Please Review.I love you all.**

**THANK YOU NOTE:Here are some people I want to thank who support me in my stories.They review and tell me how I can improve with loving words.And here are my people I want to thank: Gravitaionlover69, AssassinedAngel, Freederth, crazylovestory89.**

**Those are my main people who always review,sooo...THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Memories**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tohru was at home by herself.She was up at her room where.The guest room to be exact.She had her stuff in their.She was laying on the pillow with her mothers picture in her hands.It had been at least four years since she left her young Tohru behind.Tohru still couldn't believe that her mother was dead.She had still blamed her self for not telling her mother those simple words '_come home safe'_ .It could have made a difference.Her mother would still be alive if she had said those words to her before she left to work.

"Oh,mom, I miss you so much..."

Today was May first.And it made Tohru sad.She was glad Yuki was at school,she didn't want him seeing her like this.She had been so strong for so long.And the good thing about today was that she would be able to see Uo and Hana,her best friends.And each time they left she would slap herself for not getting their numbers.But today it felt different for some reason.They wouldn't know she was leaving with Yuki.It would probaly be like the time they came to stay at the Sohma house.She doubt that would happen again.Still,she couldn't help but wonder.

Her plan like always was to go and see her mom at her grave.She bring her flowers and stay their for as long as she wanted.She knew Kyo and Yuki would go,but she would never meet with them when she did go with her friends.She wondered if Yuki would like to go with her and her friends to go see her mom.It would be nice,he wouldn't have to go by himself any more.

The sun was shining.Hardly any clouds in the sky.It would be another nice year to go and visit her mom.

"I wish you could be here with me.I really need you.It could have been different if I had only said those words..."She traced her mom's outline from the photo and smiled."You look so pretty today,mom."

Tohru sat up in bed.She still held the picture in her hand.

"I hope your ready for us,mom? I bet Uo and Hana are excited to come and visit you again."She looked at the clock."I hope they can make it.They always did before.So why not now?"

--------

"So what did you get out of Shigure,Kureno?"

"He gave me Yuki address.He said Tohru was living with him..."

The blonde looked over to her psychic friend.Now they seemed really worried that they would usually be.

"Arisia,let's go and get Torhu."

"Yes,lets,Hana..."

The two girls,along with their men wallked out of the Sohma house to Yuki's to fine their dear friend Tohru.

Hana looked at Kazuma,"did you know?Did you know they were staying together?"

"Kyo didn't tell me anything.Nor did Kagura..."

Arisa just smiled."It's been a while since we got to see the 'prince' I wonder how he's doing?"

"Arisa,be nice."

The Yankee put her hands behind her head."I didn't mean anything bad.I was just saying.Ha,ha,ha!"

"Who would have thought that my student,Yuki,would find himself a woman." The three followers looked at Kazuma.

Hana sighed."I can not wait to see how Tohru is doing.She's been so strong.Living by herself.She is very independent..."

"Very true.She always has a smile on.And I wonder,if she's still hurting inside?"

Tohru's dear friends thought to themselves.It was hard question to answer at the moment.Tohru had always been strong.Ever since her mother left.Arisa and Saki cried along side Tohru.They had all lost a dear friend.Kyoko, had help Saki and Arisa through many hard times.They still owed her.And they both vowed to protect Tohru.Tohru was all they had left.It wouldn't be the same if Tohru left them also.

They shook that thought from their heads.It wasn't right to think that way.They had enough sorrow when her death came up for the frist year.They had stayed strong for Tohru and her mother.They couldn't hide the fact they wanted to cry.Just like Tohru,they always tried to put on a happy smile.

--------

Tohru made a big lunch.She didn't know why.Saki and Arisa probaly already ate before they came.It was a habit she had for the longest time.She even had her black dress on.She let her hair loose,not wanting to pick it up like she always did.She sat down on the sofa waiting for the time to strike twelve.

She heard the door open,and Yuki came in smiling.

"Tohru..."

"Yuki! Your early."

"I told you I would make it home to go and visit your mother with you."

When Yuki and Torhu woke up in bed,the ex-rat told her that he would cut class and come with Tohru to go see her mom.He always did.And he would always smile at the thought that he and Torhu had met becasue sweet Torhu and run away when she was little.He always payed his respects to her.

"Did you call Kyo,and ask him?"

"He said he would go.He also said he would never stop going..."

Tohru smiled.She could always count on Kyo to make things better.And she could also count on Yuki for always being thier for her.

Smiling,Yuki took Tohru by the hand brought her into a kiss.She needed one.But the truth for Tohru,was that she would like to have a kiss from her mom.Just like she would do before going to bed when she was younger.Yuki looked at her.He could tell she was sad,but he smiled to keep her smiling.He kissed her on the forehead.

"Were going to be late.let's get going,Tohru."

They were just about to head out when they heard a knock on the door.Yuki went to answer it.When he did,he was greeted by a smiling Yankee that patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey,it's the prince! How have you been?"

"Uhhh,Miss-"Yuki was cut off by Arisa.

"Call me, Arisa.I feel old when people call me by my last name."

"Uo,Hana!"

Saki and Arisa looked at their Tohru smiling.They ran in and gave her a huge hug.After the hug Arisa put a hand on Tohru's head,and Saki placed one around her waist,just they always did when they got to see her.Or when they would go to the grave.

"Yuki,I hope that you have been taking good care of Tohru?"

Yuki nodded at Saki.He didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Yuki,give these to Saki and Arisa.We'll be going now.We're heading back to the Sohama's,stop by afterwords."Kazuma gave Yuki the bags and Kureno and Kazuma left without another word or without a way of good-bye.

"Ah,our clothes.We must change before leaving."

"That's right.Tohru,can you show us the bathroom?"

"Yes! Right this way.

Tohru led the girls upstairs.Arisa took the bathroom and Saki took the guest room.

"So,Tohru,how long have you and the prince been going around?"Asked Arisa from the bathroom.

"For at least four weeks."

Arisa came out wearing the jacket she inherited from Tohru's mother.Sakie came out wearing her black dress with a black veil over her head.

"You know,I'm surprised I can still fit in this jacket."

"Arisa,you haven't gained a thing since our last meet.Now let us get going.The prince is waiting."

--------

They made it to the gate where they would walk up and go to see Kyoko.When they got near they noticed someone with bright orange hair.It was Kyo and he was praying.He noticed them and stood up to greet them all.

"Hey,about time you guys get here."

"Well,if it isn't orange top!"Arisa wallked up to him and gave him a hug."I haven't seen you in a long time..."

"You damn Yankee! You still have that jacket?"

"And Kyo,you have the same temper as always."Kyo smiled a Saki.

Kyo seemed to like her.She was nothing compared to Arisa,but it still freaked him out when she would talk about her electric waves.That's what mad him shudder.

"I guess we're all here."Tohru said calmly.

She set the blanket on the ground and took out the lunch she made for everybody.It was just like old times.They talked about how they were doing,the things they wanted to catch up with.Arisa kept teasing Kyo about it orange hair.She got a kick from annoying him.Kyo kept saying she was a damn Yankee.Saki felt good when she heard them arguing.She kept saying what wonderful waves where hitting her.

Tohru looked at her mothers grave and sighed.She wish she could be held again by her mother.Feel her voice wherever she went.To see her mother in the flesh and tell her how much she loved her.It all just happened so sudden.She had to watch her mother die in front of her on the hospital bed.How much she cried and cried.She lost her father and then her mother.Amazed that she didn't loose herself,she was greatfull for that.

The brown haired girl kept looking,getting sadder and sadder each time.They were all together,they all knew her.She was happy yet sad.She really felt like crying.Seeing her friends again told her they haven't forgotten the promise they made.They haven't forgotten her mother.She wondered what would happen in the future when they all got married and had a family.Would they still come and visit?Would they be to busy to even visit someone that helped them?It was all so confusing.And Tohru couldn't take it anymore.She put her hand in her face and started crying.

"Tohru!" Yuki pulled her into his arms to try and comfort her.

Kyo and Arisa and Saki watched as their friend cried.Arisa pulled Tohru away from Yuki and hugged her along with Saki.They to started crying.The three of them held in the tears all day.They knew Tohru was trying to be strong.They knew how hard she had tried for those years.It must have gotten to her.

"I'm sorry.I tried not to cry.I just...couldn't hold it in anymore."The young girl buried her face in Arisa's chest sobbing.

"Tohru,we knew you tried.You tried so long to be strong."Saki pulled out a tissue and wiped her friends tears away.

The girls cried and cried.They had lost a dear friend,a mother.Kyoko tried so hard to help her daughter live a good life.And to her death,her daughter made it.She passed all her grade schools and become someone special.She became a woman,a woman a man would be proud to have by his side.

"You won't forget?You won't forget to come and visit her when you get married or have a family?"

Arisa and Saki were shocked.They told her they would die before they ever forgot.They continued to hug Tohru with comfort.The stood infront of Kyoko's stone,holding Tohru.The two boys staring and praying for her to rest in peace.

The memory hurt the three best friends.They felt pain in their heart.Nothing could bring her back.Nothing.All they had were painful memories.Even when they thought of her alive,it hurt.And it hurt bad.

It took her a moment to realize what was happining.She took her eyes from saddness,to warmness.She smiled,and understood what she needed.She had forgotten what she felt when the first anneversiry came.When Momji talked about his mother.

"I want to forget those memories.I don't want to remeber them..."They heard Arisa say.

'It is to painfull..."Saki said.

Tohru pulled away from Arisa shoulder and stood up straight.She knew what was wrong.She was burying the sad and happy memmories again.She was doing what her friends where doing.And she shouldn't have tried to do that.It was wrong.

Kyo spoke,"it feels like those stupid memories are consuming us.All of us..."

"We should just try and forget..."Yuki whispered.

Tohru understood what she had to say.She understood what she need to tell them all.She couldn't bare listening to such awful words.They would end up killing her thoughts.Momji's words came in to her mind.She replayed them over and over.It was a memory she kept.She gave a small smile and stared at the stone in front of her.She looked at her mothers stone.

"...I want... to live with all my memories.Even if they're sad memories.Even if they're memories that only hurt me.Even...even if they're sad memories that I'd rather forget.If I keep trying,without running away...If I keep trying,then someday...someday I'll be strong enough that those memories can't defeat me.I want to believe that.I want to believe that.Because I want to think that there's no such thing...as a memory that's OK to forget."Tohru started crying again.She felt so good.She felt so happy."I want to take any memory...and hold it to my heart...and believe that.Someday...we'll overcome the pain...and we'll have precious memoires."

Everyone stood and looked at the grave.It was true...what Tohru had said.Why should they want to forget a memory.A memory is so important to a person.And forgetting that memory would only hurt you more.

_Thank you Momji,I really do owe you one..._

--------

Tohru layed next to Yuki on his bed.Her eyes were closed.Today was a beautiful day.She brought home a happy memory.It was with her friends,and her mother.It was a memory that would not only be in her head,but her heart aswell.Memories should always stay with you,not matter what.If you have no memories,you're but an empty shell in the inside.

_I want to take any memory...and hold it to my heart...and believe that.Someday...we'll overcome the pain...and we'll have precious memoires._She played her words over and over in her head.

"...good-night...mom..."Tohru whispered as she difted off to sleep.

Beside her on her pillow,was the picture of her mother,she kept ever since she lived in the tent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK,again I took some words from Fruits Basket! Try and guess which ones! lol. But the rest was good...right? Flame me if you want.I don't mind.It'll help improve.smack compStupid computer! You go to slow!!! I really need a new one.laughs Well,I got a new story for inyuasha,can you all check it out if you are a fan of the show,and don't froget to Review! Thank you all so very much, you all make me so happy.GTG.**


	6. Confused

**NOTE: Ok guys. First I want to say that I am sooooooooo sorry for nothing being able to upload like I had hoped. I finally got a new computer and I can finally write without a brain fart. I am open to ideas for all my readers/ reviewers. And the sooner you all review the sooner I can come up with some wicked ideas for the story.**

The next day was nothing new. Arisa and Saki along with Torhu walked the streets of their home. Arisa had her hands behind her head and looked around like she had never been here before. And Saki was playing with a strand of her hair, and seeming to be in deep zoned out space in her mind. Tohru kept smiling, never letting it fade from her face. She was just so happy to reunite with her friends after not seeing them for a long time. Being separated from the only family you ever had was pretty tough on the Honda girl, but she seemed to manage it quite well.

"So Tohru, what do you have planned today?" Arisa asked.

"I just want to spend time with the both of you. That's what I just want to do. I mean. I have no idea when you two are leaving and all.

"Sweet Tohru. We won't leave for another three days, so you can spend all the time you want with us. Because you know we missed you a lot…"Answered Saki with a warm smile.

Tohru once again had a big smile on her face. She was so happy she could just twirl around and around and not care what anyone thought. Or so she wished.

"Tohru, are you feeling better. I mean, from what you felt yesterday?" Asked the blonde.

Tohru's eyes feel to the floor, but then were looking at her two friends next to her. "All I can say is that, I'm doing much better. It was just, I don't know. I just had to cry was all. And I felt a whole lot better because of it."

Arisa nodded. "That's good, that's good. As long as you are doing better than yesterday."

Tohru nodded. "Can I ask the both of you something?"

The two friends nodded. Something was up with the brown haired girl. She seemed troubled by something. And it worried them. Even when Tohru stepped out of her apartment she seemed troubled, and her friends were willing to help.

"Tohru…" Saki said softly. "Let us sit on this bench and we can talk about this small problem you wish tell us."

The girls sat down and looked at Tohru who seemed to have trouble putting her words together. She kept fumbling with her fingers trying to think. She even bit her lower lip which was a bad sign that she was in distress.

"Well, it's about me and Yuki. I don't like what we are doing…"



"What do you mean Tohru?" Arisa asked.

Tohru didn't know how to put it. She was nervous, "Yuki and I have been making-" She paused for a moment then continued. "Yuki and I have been doing, or…."

Saki finished the sentence, "You and Yuki have been making love, right?"

Tohru's face flushed red. Arisa noticed this and stared at her innocent friend…well not so innocent friend any more.

"Tohru! You and he have been doing **THAT?!"**

"It's not likes its bad or anything. I mean, I love him and he loves me. Is that good?"

Arisa hugged her dear friend and patted her head. "Dear Tohru. I'm sure it's out of love. But you do use protection right?" Tohru shook her head.

Saki gave a sight, but understood that Tohru meant no harm to it all. Her dear friend was just in love with the boy. No harm in that. "Tohru, what is the problem then?"

"Well, Yuki and I have been doing it more often that any usual couple would…and it scares me."

"Have you told him to take it easy?" Tohru looked at Arisa who gave her a concerned look.

"But Uo-chan."

"Look, me and Kureno, had made love before. But we only do once every three months, and we're not even married. So I don't see anything bad about it. But, then again…"

"Arisa, you're going to scare Tohru. Listen Tohru, coming from someone who has done it as well, as a woman, you have to set your limits with Yuki. Tell him wait, I'm sure he'll listen. He's not the type to not take feelings and throw them aside."

It took a moment for Tohru to process what she had just heard. Arisa was right. Yuki would take her feelings in to consideration; he wouldn't be like others and throw those feelings aside for others. This gave her the hope and determination to talk to him about it. Yuki would understand, he always understood, and that's why she loved him, and no else.

"Thank you both. Now I have what I need to talk to Yuki."

Her friends smiled and gave the brown headed girl a hug. They would do anything for their friend. And it will always be like that.

That afternoon everyone was at the Shomas. It was like a little get together with everyone who belonged in the family. There was so much food. Akito made her home seem like a palace, a place where things only happen there and now where else. There was even dancing going on with couples, and Tohru was one of them, dancing with Yuki.



Soon after, a conversation began, along with funny stories of the past. Kyo kept making stupid comments about how things weren't his fault because of accidents that happened, and Yuki made the quick judgments along with it. Both cousins got into another fight as they always seemed to do. Kazuma, tried calming them down, which only made the matter worse. Then Shigure brought the idea of having a sing along, which caused him a head injury buy Arisa.

Things had changed over the years so quickly, and it seemed that it couldn't get any better. Tohru couldn't help but remember the times when this family was torn apart by the curse of the Zodiacs. Each of these family members had this curse, including Yuki who had the curse of the rat. Tohru was just so happy that it wasn't like that anymore. Things had changed, and it was for the better and not the worst. That's what mattered to her. And as long as she was with the people she cared deeply for, nothing was going to bring her down.

"Tohru?" Her name caught her ears and she diverted them to Kagura. "Tohru, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked outside. "Oh, gosh Tohru, I need your help. And it's big help."

"Well, I'll try and help you in any way I can." Tohru gave a comforting smile. Kagura seemed to be very jumpy about something.

"Ok well, it's about Kyo. He and I get along great…but I wan't our relationship to extend a bit more than it is. I want our next date to be romantic…if you know what I mean?"

Tohru didn't know how to respond to this. It was not that it was awkward or anything, it was just hard for her take it in after this morning with Arisa and Saki.

"Well, what you can do first is have him leave somewhere, fix up the room in a very nice romantic style, then when he gets home have him change right away in another room, and then go out on your date, and hopefully and I know he will; be in the mood. I'm pretty sure it can work out that way. Do you think so?"

Kagura thought about it, and her face lightened up from just thinking about it. "And you think it would happen then? Kyo has been very shy when he thinks about, but I have a feeling that maybe this would work! Oh thank you so much Tohru!" Kagura hugged her friend. "I owe you big time, if this works out! Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Aww, you very welcome Kagura. Any time. I'm always here to help. Isn't that what friends are for?" It made Tohru happy that she was able to help out another friend that needed her. Now if she could only help herself.

Back inside the Shoma house, Tohru grabbed on to Yuki's sleeve and pulled him up. The teen boy looked at the girl and smiled.

"Tohru, what's wrong?"



"I need to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"

"For you Tohru, I always have time. Now what is it that you need to speak to me about?"

It took a moment for Tohru to come with the right words. "It's about what we've been doing together."

"You mean, making love?"

"Yeah. It's hard to have done it those couple of times, when we had just met once again."

"Tohru. If it bothers you that much about having sex as such. We'll take it slowly. I don't want to push you in to anything that does bother you."Yuki put his hand again the girl's cheek and gave her a smile that only she knew of. It was her smile, and no one else's.

"Thank you Yuki. I knew you would understand." Tohru threw herself to him and gave him a hug.

"You are most welcome my princesses. And you can come to me with anything you need. I always listen, you know that right?"

"Yes I do. I know you do. You had always been like that since I met you."

Yuki sat down on the dock. And he grabbed his lovers hand and brought her down with him. "Tohru. Let me tell you something. Something that had always been on my mind."

The girl blinked a couple time, wondering what it could be. Was it something bad, or good? "Is it something bad?"

Her boyfriend let out a chuckle, " No you silly girl. It's nothing bad. I can never think anything bad of you. You should know that by now. But what I am going to tell you is something good. A thought I always had for you when I first knew of you in my class. Do you remember?"

"yes I do."

"Well, that time when you first came to me and Shigure, you started talking about your mother. And when you had fallen asleep, I thought about it. I thought back in class, when I thought you were always the happy cheerful girl. The one who never frowned, but always went forward, and hardly went back. You were the strong one, and I never expected you to have such a troubled life. You never showed it, and it never seemed like it."

Slightly Torhru lifted her head from Yuki's shoulder and stared at his face. "It wasn't easy on me. When mom died…it took me some time to let go of it, and think about school. I had to hide my tears before going home and crying, because I missed her so much. She wasn't going to be in life. Mom was gone. But then, as time went by, I became a bit stronger. But I had to show that nothing was going to make me stop and think twice about what I was doing."

"That's what I love about you. And even though you were sad in the inside, you were always happy on the outside. You let nothing bother you. You showed your kind heart to others. You became friend with 

Arisa and Saki. And they became your best friends. You brought out the best those girls, and you brought out the best in the Shoma family. Tohru, you are one remarkable girl."

Blushing was something Tohru was good at. She never heard those words before. She felt tears forming, her face beginning to burn. Those words formed in her heart. They were beautiful words. "But Yuki, I wouldn't say that. Nothing is special about me. I was just being me. And only me, no one else."

Yuki smiled at her and removed a tear from her cheek and brought her in for a warm embrace. "You don't have to be special. Just by being you, made you special. You helped us all. You changed all our lives and fate. We became new again. We were reborn in to a better life, and all because of you. Do you understand Tohru?"

"I do. And I'm so happy to be here with you and the family. They make me feel like one of them. And I'm so grateful for that."

"You are a part of the family my love. And you always will be no matter what. Nothing is ever going to change it. And don't forget it, because I won't let you…"

Tohru gave a giggle and snuggled closer to her ex-rat. "I love you Yuki. I am also glad we had this talk. It makes things seem easier. I mean, I knew you wouldn't get mad at me, but I just couldn't put them in words was all."

"You don't have to worry your pretty head any more. I understand, and I thinks that's what matters, right?"

"Yes it does."

"Oh, but one more question Tohru."

Tohru blinked at the thought of another question. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, as I had said before. I just couldn't find the right words. And also, because I had no way of telling you because I would get embarrassed. It wasn't that I didn't think you would listen, it was just hard for me to explain it in a very non-repulsive way."

"Ah, now I see. I know I would be embarrassed too. That is something we find very engulfing when we don't have the right words to speak alongside it. Don't worry. Now that this talk is over, did you want to go back in side?"

"If you don't mind I would like this before we go back inside…" Tohru pressed her lips against Yuki's. She could tell that both she and Yuki were blushing. She pulled away and got up. "Are you ready?"



Yuki got up and took a hold of her hand in his, and they both walked back into the dojo smiling. It was a happy moment they shared outside. Though it was an even better moment when they went back in. Much laughing could be heard. The family was a big family that had come together once more.

"Dear Akito, it has been a pleasure seeing you and Shigure again. Now, me and Arisa must be on our way." Kureno bowed down to the lord of the house and wated for his wife to approach him.

"I'm going to miss you Tohru. We'll see you again soon. I'm sorry we have to leave on such short notice."

Tohru wanted to cry. She felt like she was losing her best friend all over again. "I want you to take care now. And come back like you said. I'm going to miss you." And with that, the girls gave another farewell hug.

"Kazuma and I are also leaving. So I must say good-bye as well." The girls looked at Saki and brought her in the hug. "Tohru, take care. And don't worry about us. Like Arisa said, we will come back."

Everyone waved good-bye to the far travelers'. It could be another year before they saw any of them again. But it wasn't like they weren't' used to it. It was common to them all.

"And slowly the day ends." The small group looked at Akito.

"Ahh, my love, spoken like a true novelist! I just adore it!" Shigure grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I am not reading any of you outraging books…"

The little group laughed at this, but it was soon broken up by Yuki. "Akito. I'm sorry to say, but me and Tohru must be getting home, it's going to get dark soon."

"Alright then. You two take care now. Come back soon."

"We will." Tohru waved good-bye and grabbed Yuki's hand as they walked out of the estate.

"Did you have fun my love?"

"I sure did. I hope we can do it again soon. Seeing all the Shomas there just makes me so happy. It's a wonderful family to have. And I'm very lucky to be a part of it."

"You should be. And I am glad you are."

"You have school tomorrow right?"

"Yes I do." Yuki gave a sigh. "I'm going to have to study for a mid-term soon."

Tohru smiled and gripped his hand harder, "I know you'll pass. You have nothing to worry about."

"But as I present, can I have some of those beautiful flowers from the shop?"

"Of course Yuki."



"Good. And a kiss. Those will be my good luck charms."

**Wow, I hope this is good for all of you. And again I am so sorry for not being able to upload for some time. Like I said before, I had a very bad brain fart about the story. I kept playing it inside my head. And then it hit me. This is what I can write about, and it will take over from here. So I hope you enjoy. The sooner you guys review, the sooner I can write another chapter!!**

**LostAngel217**


End file.
